Blooming Blossom
Blooming Blossom is a player of Glory. He is the guild leader of Blossom Valley in the Heavenly Domain. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 4: All-Star Weekend In a group chat with other guild leaders, Blooming Blossom asks Backlight Bomb about the 10th Server situation. Blooming Blossom learns that a 10th Server Blossom Valley Dungeon team is assassinated at Thousand Waves Lake. Blooming Blossom is shocked by the news of Ye Xiu assassinating a 10th Server Misty Castle Thousand Waves Lake dungeon team. Blooming Blossom is shocked by Xu Boyuan's belief that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim will ascend to the Heavenly Domain at level 50. Blooming Blossom sees Cold Night's message of ceding Thousand Waves Lake to Ye Xiu or paying up uncommon materials to Ye Xiu. Blooming Blossom is dismayed by Ye Xiu's list of uncommon materials to sue for peace. Blooming Blossom disagrees with Boyuan's suggestion for all of the guilds to contribute to pay, which will make Ye Xiu's demands bearable.Volume 4 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank At Poison Fang Swamp, Blooming Blossom and his forces watch for Lord Grim’s possible arrival to steal away the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Blooming Blossom hears Jiang You’s plan to go the Arena to determine who gets access to the Wild Boss with the losers in the Arena protecting the winner’s faction from Ye Xiu and Heavenly Justice. Blooming Blossom verbally agrees with the other guild leaders to copy the Glory Pro Alliance format for their Arena competition.Chapter 532 Blooming Blossom watches Herb Garden defeat Misty Castle. He sees Blue Brook Guild defeat Tyrannical Ambition. In the Arena, Blooming Blossom’s Blossom Valley loses to Excellent Dynasty. He observes Samsara Guild beat Void Walk. In the next round, Blooming Blossom watches the Samsara Guild defeat Herb Garden and Excellent Dynasty defeat Blue Brook Guild. Blooming Blossom hears the news that Samsara Guild is attacked by venomous flies. A few moments later, he learns that Tyrannical Ambition is being attacked by venomous flies.Chapter 534 Blooming Blossom hears Liang Yichun’s excuse of not ordering the attack on the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu.Chapter 535 Blooming Blossom watches the angry Samsara Guild players attacking Blue Brook Guild and Excellent Dynasty. Blooming Blossom listens to Yichun’s explanation that some outsiders are sabotaging all of the big guilds.Chapter 536 Blooming Blossom sends his fastest players to chase after the Wild Boss.Chapter 537 From his intelligence sources, Blooming Blossom learns that the assassins, who killed a Misty Castle Battle Mage, are from Blossom Valley. On the group discussion, he hears Arisaema explode in rage after 4 Herb Garden players are assassinated. Blooming Blossom hears Jiang You shout at Arisaema for killing Tyrannical Ambition players.Chapter 538 Blooming Blossom hears Liang Yichun’s call to calm down and to look into their mysterious enemies. Blooming Blossom learns that all of his Blossom Valley players chasing the Wild Boss died. Blooming Blossom sees Chen Yehui and Excellent Dynasty withdraw from Poison Fang Swamp. Blooming Blossom watches Arisaema and Herb Garden withdraw. Blooming Blossom and his Blossom Valley players fall back from the area.Chapter 539 Blooming Blossom sees a system announcement of Samsara Guild killing Swamp Hunter Leipu. He is confused how Samsara Guild got credit for killing the Wild Boss when Lord Grim had control. Blooming Blossom reads in a follow-up post on Glory forums that Blue Brook Guild helped Samsara Guild kill Swamp Hunter Leipu, who Lord Grim handed over to Samsara Guild.Chapter 542 With other big guilds, Blooming Blossom sets up a scheduled patrol of the Poison Fang Swamp boundaries to ambush Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Blooming Blossom contributes 10 players for each shift. He is frustrated that Ye Xiu has not logged on for 2 days.Chapter 545 Blooming Blossom receives news that the enemy rescue team dies, but Lord Grim escapes from their allied encirclement.Chapter 546 Blooming Blossom learns the dreaded news that Heavenly Justice is setting up a professional Club for the Glory Pro Alliance. He is angered by allegations that the big guilds treat their lowly average player like a “slave.” Blooming Blossom directs his core players to refute the generosity of Heavenly Justice’s guild storage system. He is surprised to see most players supporting Heavenly Justice.Chapter 547 Skills and Abilities Trivia References Category:Guild Category:Hundred Blossoms Category:Spitfire